Trick or Treat?
by CodeNameWiseGirl
Summary: Annabeth Chase is your typical girl-next-door. And it was exactly on a Halloween night that she opens the door to a handsome, green-eyed boy on a silly Dracula costume and fake fangs. How will this night turn out? Well it all starts with a simple trick or treat. Percabeth! My Halloween treat to all of you :)


**A/N:(PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW, TOO) Happy Halloween everyone! This is a little gift to you guys. And also this is a gift to the two people who are always there to support me namely KaylsDaughterofHades and iluvbooks. Check 'em out! Their stories are fantabulous!**

 **So lets get to the story. Oh my gosh it's the longest I have by far. 5, 900 plus words in one page! OMG. I worked two consecutive days for it and I literally have bags under my eyes because I worked on this until midnight. But I enjoyed writing it! So I hope you guys enjoy, too.**

 **Disclaimer: Really, if I were Rick I would give Percy and/or Annabeth POVs in the last book. So they have no POV there therefore I am not Rick Riordan and the PJO or HoO series do not belong to me. Only the OC and the plot of this fanfiction, I guess.**

 **Trick or Treat?**

"Dinner's ready, Annabeth!" her mom's voice rang out. Annabeth quickly pulled the earphones out from her ears and clicked the close button of the media player. She slipped out of bed and went downstairs fast, then headed to the dining room where a man with small round glasses and goatee – her dad – was, busy writing on a stack of papers that piled up on the table. As soon as Annabeth sat down, her mom, a woman with long blonde hair and gray eyes which she'd inherited, popped out from the kitchen, holding a plate of roast beef and a bowl of salad. Several dishes were also present on the table, and the delicious smell that they filled the place with made Annabeth's stomach growl.

"Stop that this instant, Fredrick Chase," her mom snapped, causing her dad to immediately put all his papers away. Annabeth sighed inwardly. Her mom was really the father in this house.

"Athena, I'd have to do them all by tomo-''

"Shut it," Athena hissed. The sharp glare she gave her husband made him stop talking in an instant. Meanwhile Annabeth was quiet, trying not to get in the way of a budding storm…and, of course, trying to stay unsighted by her mother's eyes. That, unfortunately, only made her more suspicious. "So Annabeth," her mom started talking, causing her to flinch. She slowly looked up to see that her mom was raising a brow. "Should I be concerned that you're chatting with this Luke-boy again?"

"Um, it's more like _Skype-ing,"_ she said. And as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it.

 _Dang,_ she thought. One face-palm for stupidity, Miss Annabeth Chase.

"And that makes it a _whole_ lot better," her mom said as she finally sat down. Her dad stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"You're with this boy again?" he asked. Annabeth couldn't fathom if he was mad, or confused, or just plain concerned for her. She decided not to ask.

"He wants us to be _friends_ again _,_ Dad," she made an exasperated noise. "That shouldn't be bad…" Annabeth trailed off, glancing at her mother who was shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Well, if you consider the fact that he'd asked you out to be friends again with him _after_ he'd hurt you a million times then it should be bad," her mom gazed her sternly. It was _always_ that 'librarian-like' stern look that made Annabeth cower. "You're smart, child. Don't let some jerk fool you."

"Okay…" she replied in a small voice. Although she respected her parents and trusted their advice, Luke had been a big part of her life. They met when they were seven, along with a girl Annabeth considered her best friend in the world, Thalia Grace. And when Luke cheated on Annabeth (who, by the way, had become his girlfriend at the age of 16), she wouldn't take it. And when he had asked her to try to work out their relationship, she had agreed. And then when a series of that cheat-and-then-friends-again happened, Annabeth knew it was stupid to still love Luke but hey, there she was _"Skype-ing"_ him again. But she was smart enough not to try on a relationship with him again.

Dinner had momentarily stopped when the doorbell sounded. Annabeth glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was six o'clock in the evening. Her dad frowned.

"Who could that be?"

"Probably some kids. I'll get it," Annabeth stood up and headed to the door. She grabbed a handful of sweets from the glass bowl and then turned the knob, and swung the door open. She scrambled back in surprise. "Holy Zeus, what are you – ''

Her breath hitched.

Standing before her, on the very entrance, was a girl about nine, who was wearing a cute-but-at-the-same-time-freaky Halloween costume. Together with the girl was a boy on a freaking Dracula costume – with that black-outside-red-inside cape and fangs. He looked like Annabeth's age. His sea-green eyes and messy black hair that matched the little girl's features told Annabeth that they were siblings.

"Um, trick or treat?" the guy said, as if he wasn't sure whether to be jolly or scary or whatever.

Well it was cute.

"Brother and sister bonding on a Halloween night, huh?" she remarked, smiling, as she handed over the sweets to the little girl. The teen rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly.

"I can't let her go alone…" he said.

"Wow, that's sweet. What's your name?"

"His name's Percy! Percy Jackson!" the little girl exclaimed joyfully, punching the arm of her brother playfully. "I'm Emily. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Emily, I'm Annabeth,"

"I know! Percy's been telling me all about – '' Percy clamped his hand over Emily's mouth. The girl's protests died down when Percy glared at her.

"Sorry," he turned to Annabeth after a while. "She loves to use her mouth, that's all."

"No prob," she said, her lips quirking upwards in a smile. Gods, was she hallucinating or did this guy look terribly familiar? Her eyes landed on Emily. The cutie was rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Annabeth, who's that at the door?" her mom called out. "Annabeth, if that's Luke at the door I swear I'm gonna ban you from – '' Athena suddenly appeared behind her. She stopped when she caught sight of the siblings. "Percy?"

Percy waved his hand. "Good evening, Mrs. Chase," he greeted politely. Emily cheerfully waved and greeted, too.

"Why hello, little Emi," Annabeth's mom said.

"Hold up, you know them, Mom?" Annabeth asked, jerking her thumb towards the two. Athena nodded, then turned back to Percy and Emily again.

"Why don't you join us for dinner? There's a lot of food and I have a feeling we couldn't finish them,"

Percy shook his head. "No, no, don't bother, Mrs. Chase, our Mom would be – ''

"Ah, you're not bothering us. And don't you worry, I'm going to call Sally and tell her you're joining us for dinner." Annabeth's mom said with finality. "Come on in. Annabeth, guide them, I'll be bringing out the plates."

"Okay…" she said slowly. Her mom then disappeared from sight. After the siblings had come in, she closed the door behind her and invited the two to the dining hall. Emily was hopping cheerily on the way while Percy examined the house. His sea-green eyes landed on the wall to the right of the staircase, where a few photos were hanging. Annabeth thought she saw him smile, but well, maybe it was just her imagination acting up, because in a flash, the guy was back to bickering with his little sister.

"Why hello, Percy. Hi, Emily," her dad smiled. Percy returned it.

"Good evening, Mr. Chase,"

"Good evening, Mr. Chase," Emily also said.

"So I see you all know each other?" Annabeth said when everyone had taken their seats. Her dad was at the end of the table, her mom, Percy, and Emily across of her.

"Well I'm surprised you don't," her mom said. "Percy and Emily are the children of a friend of mine, Sally. We're high school buddies, if that's the word." Annabeth rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Her mother wasn't that old but her vocabulary was as old as the lady back in the 1800s.

"I see you have your own Halloween costume, Percy," her dad teased. Percy's cheeks turned pink. He took off the fangs and the cape. Emily slapped his hand.

"That's supposed to make you look cute!" she pouted.

"Stop that, Emi," Percy whispered-yelled. "You're not in our house."

"Whatever," Emily rolled her eyes.

And Annabeth couldn't help but grin. She wished she had an older brother like Percy. Luke could have been her older brother but he ruined her trust.

"So, Mom, Dad, I know you know these guys now, but let me get to know them, too."

"Go ahead, honey," her dad gave a nod.

"So, Percy, tell me about you,"

Percy paled. "There isn't much to tell. I'm just me."

"I don't accept that. You can't be just…you," Annabeth pressed.

"My brother is just too shy to talk to – '' Once again, Emily was interrupted by Percy's glare. She raised her hands up defensively and started eating the beef on her plate. Suddenly, the conversation just shifted to her mom's high school days with Percy's mom, then magically shifted to desserts, and then to Annabeth. How the hell they managed to keep a smooth conversation with all those shifting, Annabeth didn't know.

"Annabeth is a Straight A student?" Emily asked, her big green eyes shining. Annabeth noticed how pretty those eyes were. They were as deep green as the sea, and full of joy. Percy's were, on the other hand, full of mystery. But they were pretty nonetheless...

And truly, truly familiar.

"And the captain of the debate team," Her father added proudly. "I'm really proud that the girl who used to scream and hate tiny spiders is now a tough debater,"

"Dad!" Annabeth groaned. "You could have just left out the spider part,"

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm just really proud," But he didn't sound apologetic. Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood, a look of irritation evident on her face.

"I'm making us hot chocolate," she said.

"Percy would love to help!" Emily declared. She nudged Percy while Annabeth merely smiled.

"I would love some help," she agreed. Emily let out a squeal that Annabeth found amusing. Meanwhile Percy's cheeks turned bright red, and she couldn't help but think he knew her. And maybe he did. If that was the case then she had to know him, too.

"Oh that's great," her mom said. "You teenagers bond. Emily, come, I'm going to give you a cupcake."

"Thank you!" Emily said cheerily, then looked at Percy knowingly.

"Come," Annabeth said as she pulled the guy to the kitchen.

 **xox**

"So, uh, should I be asking why there are lots of ingredients on the table or am I just missing out on the trends?" Percy asked when they got to the kitchen. Annabeth snorted.

"This is signature Chase-style hot chocolate. So count yourself lucky that you get to taste." Percy gave her a look. "Yeah, no, you're not missing out on the trends either," she said quickly.

"Um, I don't know why Emily had me to help you…well, it's not like I don't want to, it's just that…"

"Oh, don't tell me you only know how to make hot chocolate with the instant mix?" she teased. To be honest, this guy was comfortable to be with. She felt like she didn't need to watch every word she was saying.

"Actually, I only know the mixing part," Percy admitted. Annabeth hit him playfully. "No, no really. I'm serious, Ms. Chase."

"Then learn from the resident expert, okay?" Her back was turned to him as she carefully laid out all the ingredients on the table.

"I might learn something from you, but Mom wouldn't allow me and Emily to even go near the ingredients. She only allows us to do the mixing."

"Why is that?" she inquired, still with her back turned.

"We just eat the chocolate powder, that's why,"

Annabeth's laughter rang out in the house. She grabbed the powder from the table and wiggled the pack to Percy, teasing him. "You can't eat this one or we'll never have enough for all of us," she said.

"But I'm much okay with just eating the powder than drinking it," he folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter. Annabeth grinned.

"And I thought you were the shy type,"

"Nope. I'm the shy type in front of pretty girls' parents," he said jokingly.

"Stop that,"

"No, really, you're pretty,"

"You're going smooth, Mr. Jackson." Annabeth brought out the saucepan while Percy stood behind her, watching. "Please hand me the measuring cups," she said. "And measure out half a cup of cocoa powder."

"Um…that much?"

"Yep, just trust me. It will taste good."

"You _do_ remember I like eating the powder, don't you?"

Annabeth laughed but as she turned she stopped laughing, seeing Percy Jackson with a spoon of dark powder to his mouth.

"Don't – ''

Percy gagged. A small amount of the powder came out from his mouth like a puff of air. He immediately ran to the sink and gurgled with water. Annabeth was laughing so hard she wanted to double over.

"Oh gods that was awful," Percy mumbled after wiping his mouth with a dry cloth. Annabeth shook her head, a smile gracing her lips as she did. She snatched the powder from Percy and started pouring it and mixing it along with milk and sugar. She pulled up the ladle and handed it to the green-eyed boy.

"That was pure cocoa you just ate," she informed him. "No sugar and all that."

"Agh," was all Percy could manage. He took the ladle from Annabeth and scowled. "How are we going to make hot chocolate with that bitter thing?"

"I promise the drink will taste better than the powder," she winked. Percy snorted.

It wasn't long before the drink was finished. The smell of rich chocolate filled the kitchen. Annabeth poured on the cups when she was satisfied of the outcome. She handed one cup to Percy, and then placed the remaining cups on a tray and took them out to the living room. Annabeth's mom was sitting on the plain white couch beside Emily. Meanwhile her dad was working on some papers again.

"Hot chocolate's ready," she announced. Everyone perked up.

"Just in time, Annabeth. The show's starting." Her mom said, taking her cup of hot chocolate.

"What show?"

"My Little Pony!" Emily answered. Percy groaned.

"You guys have fun. We'll be in the backyard," Annabeth said, taking Percy by arm and leading him through the house. She could feel Emily's eyes following them but when she turned, the little girl was just watching intently.

When they had finally stepped into the backyard, Annabeth let Percy go. The guy looked around and observed the whole place. His eyes settled on the old porch swing.

"Let's sit there and judge your hot chocolate?" he said, gesturing to the swing. Annabeth grinned and nodded, walking towards the swing while Percy followed suit. The late-October chill hung in the air, the sky was dark with only the moon providing them light. Annabeth fished out a match from her jean pocket and lighted the lamp out, then both teens finally took their seats.

"So…" she started, cutting off the not-so-uncomfortable silence between them. "Are you really the only Dracula wearing jeans and T-shirt on a Halloween night or am I just missing out on the trends?"

"I assure you Miss Chase, that you _are_ missing out on the trends." Percy smiled as he used his feet to swing them a little. "When Emily dresses you up, rest assured that it's the trend." Annabeth smirked. "Everyone who opened the door to us literally screamed and took their cameras to take a shot of my costume."

"Or is it really the costume they're taking a photo of?" she asked knowingly with a raised brow.

"What are you saying?"

"Well some handsome 17 year old guy on a cute Dracula costume just appeared on your doorstep, who wouldn't be screaming…" Annabeth was sure she heard blood pulse in her ears. Heat rose to her cheeks. "Gods that came out horribly wrong…" she quickly took a sip of her hot chocolate to hide the blush dominating her cheeks. Percy didn't reply. Annabeth swore on her grandma's grave that she saw him blush, too. He turned away from her, avoiding eye contact. They seemed to be swinging faster all of a sudden. The night became still – the awkwardness between both teens growing. The silence continued for a full minute until…

"Is your mom okay with watching My Little Pony with my sister?" Percy asked. The swing became more stable.

"Oh, she's a tough shell outside but you wouldn't know she's watching Powerpuff Girls in the evening, or when no one's around," she replied. Percy's laugh filled her ears. It sounded something between manly and boyish, which was a good laugh in Annabeth's opinion.

"You know, this hot chocolate's really tasty,"

"Oh? So have you converted?"

"No. Instant mix is still the best. But your recipe does come in a close second."

"At least I tried. Hey, maybe I can coax Emily into saying my hot chocolate's the best." This time, Annabeth was helping Percy swing. Their feet worked in perfect synchronization, and every time they hit the ground, they would lift their feet up at the same time.

"Yeah, coaxing a kid will make you feel so much _better_ about your cooking,"

"Oi, Emily could make the trends, she could make me feel better about my cooking,"

"You really are the Captain of the debate team," Percy remarked, causing Annabeth to slap his shoulder playfully.

"Hey. Isn't it weird that our moms had been BFFs since high school and we didn't even know each other 'til now?" she asked. The constant change of topic suddenly became fun.

"Huh?" Percy looked up, as if snapping out of a daze. His sea-green eyes met her stormy gray ones, and once again, the feeling that he actually knew her tugged at her gut. But Percy's response didn't fully confirm her suspicions. "Ah yeah. Yeah it's weird. We just didn't get the chance to, I guess."

"Hm, I'm always out of the house, maybe that's why."

"Yeah…"

Then the tug came back. Percy Jackson suddenly felt familiar. Like she'd seen him before. Like she'd talked to him. When and where, well that was the mystery of it. She couldn't help it anymore. The feeling was getting stronger. There was no harm in asking…right? And asking him she did.

"By any chance…" she started speaking. She paused for a while, quickly conjuring up some valid question in her mind. Before she could voice out her question, her mother and Emily had arrived.

"It's getting dark. We should go," Percy said. He stood up and walked towards his sister and Annabeth's mom. She followed them back to the front. As they stepped on the porch her mom and dad waved the two goodbye. Then they went back inside the house.

Annabeth, on the other hand, stayed outside. She ran after Percy and Emily. The two stopped on their tracks and turned to her.

"I want to say goodbye," she said.

Percy smiled. "This won't be the last time we'll see each other, right?"

"Definitely not," Annabeth returned the smile. Emily huffed and crossed her arms. Annabeth ruffled her curly black hair. "This won't be the last time I'll see you, too, Emi. I'm gonna bake you some cupcakes and cook you another hot chocolate,"

"It's a deal," Emily said, giving Annabeth a hug. "My Halloween's been great."

"Yeah, after watching ponies." Percy teased. Emily rolled her eyes once again while her brother shoved her to the side. "Give us a minute, 'kay?" Emily grinned and nodded. Percy turned to Annabeth again. "It's been nice meeting you, Miss Chase,"

Annabeth folded her arms. "Why don't you call me Annabeth?"

"Okay…Annabeth. But this won't be the last time."

"Of course." She took out a pen from her pocket and wrote down on Percy's hand. When she was done, he stared at his hand.

His eyes widened.

His mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

He stared at her in utter shock.

That was the response she'd wanted to get out from him. A mischievous smirk graced her lips.

"You're going smooth, Annabeth," Percy said finally. He let his arm rest on his side as he seemed to have finally understood. "I thought I'd be the one asking for your number."

"Don't let it get over your head, Percy. And by the way? I'm free on Friday night. Are you?"

He scratched the top of his head, looked at Emily for support, and when the girl nodded, he nodded, too. "I don't think I have anything that day." He said.

"Great. Let's have coffee. Pick me up at six?"

"Huh?"

"Thing is, I want to get to know you more, Jackson. So let's start smooth by going to coffee on a Friday night. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Well goodbye for now. Call me if anything comes up. And have a happy Halloween, I guess,"

The glad expression that appeared on Percy's face made it all worthwhile.

"Hey, I'd like to tell you that your hot chocolate was really good. It's better than the instant mix." Annabeth smiled at his comment. "And by the way? It was the best treat that I have ever gotten."

Percy made it sound like he was talking about the hot chocolate, but Annabeth had the feeling he was talking about something else.

"Good night, Percy,"

"Good night. And uh, trick or treat, Annabeth Chase."

Emily cleared her throat. Percy rolled his eyes good-naturedly and took Emily's hand. They waved goodbye to Annabeth and disappeared from view.

 **xox**

She was sitting on the bed later that night, in front of her laptop, _chatting with Luke again,_ as her mother would say. The Notifications sounded when another message was received. It was from Luke.

Luke: _Hey why cant u see me on Friday night?_

Annabeth quickly typed a reply.

Annabeth: _I'm meeting with a friend. And the thing is, I may not want to start over with u again Luke._

Luke: _Srsly? Well whatever Annie. Ur loss there._

Annabeth: _Well yeah. Don't care. You just always fool me. You're a jerk. JERK JERK JERK!_

Annabeth closed her laptop in anger. She sighed, leaning back, and imagining what it would be like to finally be free from Luke Castellan's grasp. She was happy to be the one dumping him after he'd dumped her like trash many times before. She shook her head and turned the lights off, now with something new to wait for.

 _Friday night._

* * *

"Athena told me you had dinner over her place tonight. How was it?" Percy's mom asked when they were already seated in the living room.

"Percy had fun, Mom," Emily answered for him. "Mrs. Chase's daughter gave him her number." Emily dodged a pillow that Percy threw at her.

Their mom gave him a funny look. "Annabeth? Annabeth gave you her number?"

"And they're going on a date on a Friday night," Emily – once again – answered for him. Percy glared at her sharply.

"It's not a date. Seriously, we're just going for coffee." He insisted.

"And why is that?" their mom asked again, now with a knowing look. Percy groaned, exasperated. Heck, it was hard being the only guy in the house. Those two girls always loved teasing him.

" _Because,_ she wants to get to know me. She said it's weird that we don't know each other when you and her mom are like," he made air quotations using his fingers. "best friends forever."

Sally Jackson shrugged. She popped a sweet (which they had gotten from the Chase's) and ate it. "But you _do_ know her."

Percy coughed in his fist. "The things is, she _doesn't._ She doesn't remember me, I think. But that's okay, at least she thought I was cute in that Dracula costume Emily had forced me to wear."

Their mom rolled her eyes. "That is completely off topic, honey. And…wait," her eyes marginally widened. "She thought you were cute?"

Emily gasped. "How could I have not heard that! I knew something was off when you ran off to the backyard."

Percy waved his hand triumphantly. He popped a sweet into his mouth and grinned. "I remember the words being 'some handsome 17 year old guy on a cute Dracula costume just appeared on my doorstep'. Something like that."

"That was smooth, Percy." His mom stated. The grins on his mom and sister's faces were priceless. And the numbers on his left hand were absolutely priceless.

"That went smooth," Emily agreed. "But Mom, you should have seen the way he started it. When we knocked on the door and Annabeth opened it, he was like 'Um…trick or treat?'. Spoken like a true Seaweed Brain."

Percy's cheeks flushed. He buried his face in the pillow.

"Oh my gods!" their mom exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably with Emily. "You did that? Oh gods, I should have been there!"

"Mom, stop that," he said, annoyed, while still not looking up from the pillow. "It's too embarrassing to remember."

"And he was staring at Annabeth the whole dinner!" Emily added, which just made it worse for poor Percy. The girls giggled and laughed so hard they were literally doubling over. Percy hugged his knees and stayed in the corner while Emily told stories of what happened in the Chase's place.

 _Well, at least I had experienced the best Halloween ever._

 **xox**

 _Percy adjusted his shirt for the thousandth time, scrutinizing himself in the mirror._

" _Percy, wear the cape now!" a voice said behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Emily standing with that damned cape in her hand._

" _Emi, can't I just accompany you? Why do I need to wear a costume?"_

" _Well, to impress Annabeth! Isn't that our goal for tonight?"_

" _But this wouldn't impress her. It will scare her, more or less. She'll think I'm a jerk and slam the door in my face,"_

 _Emily tapped her chin. "Well that is true."_

" _Emi!"_

" _Percy, just listen to me. She'll love your costume and will think it's cute,"_

" _She dates jocks like that Luke Castellan." Percy made a face. "I wouldn't look like a jock in this cape."_

 _Emily flicked his forehead. Percy jumped back in surprise._

" _Ow, ow, ow! What was that for?" he hissed, shooting his little sister a sharp glare._

" _That's for being a jerk. Percy, the way to get a girl is to be yourself. Just be yourself in front of her and it'll be smooth."_

" _You sound like Mom,"_

" _I have to." Emily stomped her foot. "Do you really like this girl?"_

" _Annabeth? Yeah,"_

" _Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"_

" _Hey, it's too early for that, I'm…yeah, yeah, I want her to," he said quickly under his sister's scrutinizing gaze. Emily crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Okay, so can we go now?" he asked, looking at his watch._

 _Emily shook her head. She made a circle motion with her pointing finger. Percy sighed, getting exactly what the girl meant. He twirled around so his sister could inspect his overall appearance. Emily held her hand up. He stopped._

" _You're all good now."_

" _Ah, I don't know what I'll do without you,"_

" _Of course," Emily declared proudly, and the two went off knocking on several doors. When they got to the Chase's door, Percy felt his blood run cold. He breathed deeply, praying to the gods out there to help him. Emily squeezed his hand, and he instantly felt warm. It would be okay._

 _The door swung open revealing a girl with honey blonde curls and stormy gray eyes on the doorway, jumping back when she saw them. "Holy Zeus, what are you – ''_

 _Percy's breath hitched._

 _Seeing that girl, seeing that goddess right in front of him…it was the best treat. And right now, she was wearing a simple white lace dress that fell on her knees and Velvet colored flats. It was truly a simple outfit, but with Annabeth Caroline Chase wearing it, the dress had seemed like that of a model's._

 _She was the most gorgeous creature to walk on Earth._

 _Percy must have had a nervous breakdown. His hands felt clammy, his forehead breaking out with sweat. His insides were about to burst. The night air suddenly seemed colder._

 _Emily's grip on his hand tightened._

 _Without thinking, he finally spoke._

" _Um, trick or treat?"_

 **xox**

"BUT MOM! It really isn't a date!" he tried convincing his mom, who was still not done teasing him. How could he win against those two if they were ganging up on him with those looks?

"Oh, if that's what you say, honey. Emily and I will just dream,"

He sighed. "Honestly, let's just go to sleep. I still have a…"

"A what?" Emily asked, looking up at him innocently. Percy hit her face lightly with a pillow. "Ow! That hurt, Percy!"

"That's for embarrassing me."

"Oh c'mon now, no fair!" Emily whined. She grabbed a pillow behind her and hit Percy multiple times with it. "SMASH THE PIG!"

Percy pulled Emily by the ankle and raised his hands. The little girl laughed and the same time made protests. He tickled her.

"MOM!" the girl called out. "Help me!"

"Oh, are we in for a war now?" their mom said, holding up two pillows and throwing them at Percy.

 **xox**

" _Honey, can you please bring the pie to the next block?" Percy's mom said as she pulled out the pie from the oven. Percy was leaning against the counter waiting for breakfast. Emily was on the island, munching on some cupcakes._

" _Why, Mom?" he asked._

" _My best friend in high school just moved to our town. I'd love for you to meet 'em," his mom answered. She turned and handed him the freshly baked blueberry pie. "You could also meet their daughter. She's pretty. And she's your age."_

 _Percy looked at her imploringly. "Come on, Mom. It hasn't been long since Calypso," he said, his expression darkening at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. The truth was, their relationship just couldn't work out…or at least that's what Calypso Atlas told him when they had broken up._

 _Turned out she was just dating another guy._

 _Sally Jackson put a reassuring hand on her son's shoulder. "That's why you need to move on while there's still a chance. I'm telling you, Annabeth is really kind. She isn't the heartbreaker type."_

" _Whatever Mom. I'll just give this pie to them." He said. Then he ran off from the house and hurried to the next block. The smell of the pie really got to him, for a while capturing his attention. He stared at it hungrily. It was the ordinary blueberry pie, only it had 'Trick or Treat' written in syrup atop of it._

 _Well it was Halloween after all._

 _He wasn't looking where he was going when…_

 _BAM!_

 _He crashed onto another person. He dropped the pie while the other person dropped some books. The pie had really become mushy. Percy decided it was hopeless so he just helped the other person pick up the books._

" _Thank you," a female voice said above him. He looked up to see a beautiful girl with blonde hair curled like that of a princess' and gray eyes as deep as the storm clouds that looked like they were calculating the best way to take you down if it came to a fight. "And I'm very sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going," the girl said._

" _No. It's okay," Percy assured the girl. "I wasn't looking where I was going either."_

" _But your pie…"_

" _Yeah. It's my fault so don't worry 'bout it."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yep. So go ahead. It's really fine."_

 _The girl made a move to leave, but then stopped on her tracks. She turned around and walked back to him. "Um…I'm new here. Can you tell me where the public library is?"_

 _Percy stared at the pie, and then at the girl. Well, there was nothing he could do about the pie. He'll just apologize to his mom later._

" _Sure. I'll take you there."_

 _The girl waved her hand. "No, no really, it's okay. You can just tell me where to go."_

" _Um, I'm not good at giving directions," he admitted. "And there's a really confusing curve on the way there, you might miss the turn."_

" _Oh. Thanks. By the way, I'm Annabeth Chase. My family just moved here."_

" _On a Halloween?"_

" _Well yeah. Is there a problem?"_

" _Never mind. My name's Percy, I live on the block across the street,"_

" _Nice meeting you, Percy," Annabeth said, smiling. That smile made his heart skip a beat._

 _He shook his head._

" _Likewise. Um, and since you're a newcomer, I think it's time for greetings." He grinned. "Trick or treat, Annabeth Chase."_

* * *

 **OMG did I just manage to finish this?! Halfway through I almost gave up. Y'know guys, I didn't really have a plot for this one. I just, like, typed and this was the outcome. So if it's a little crappy then I apologize. I really worked late on this and besides I wanted to give you all a Halloween treat. It's funny, though, that I was able to come up with a little something even though I just typed with a blank mind. Haha.**

 **UM AND WAIT! This is a one-shot. But I left many possible ideas open so I could turn it into a multi-chapter fic. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO TURN IT INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER FIC. I already have a possible plot in my mind but it really depends. Thoughts, anyone?**

 **Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Cuz I did. I truly enjoyed writing it.**

 **So, R &R, I guess. And Trick or Treat to all ya amazing people (to those who dont celebrate it, um, still, Happy Halloween to you)!**

 **See you in my other stories...or if God let it, in the next chapter of 'Trick or Treat?'**


End file.
